<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sanders Trap by panchostokes (badwolfrun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055346">The Sanders Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes'>panchostokes (badwolfrun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficverse: Parker and Madison Stokes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), there is ONE SWEAR just as a heads up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Madison just want their father to be happy on a heavy anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficverse: Parker and Madison Stokes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sanders Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts">FrozenMemories</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m so glad people wanna see more parker/madison/nick and esp with nick/greg!!! i think it’s about time i address nick’s single parent status, don’t you? gonna really start hinting at their mom (one of my very first OCs that I’m so excited to share with y’all) in this one!! shoutout to @underdefined67 who inspired the sugar pants line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well? Go on, then. Prove me wrong.”</p><p>Nick lifts his head from his fixation on his own reflection in the pool to stare at his son on the other side, his feet dangling over the edge, swaying gently in the water. Parker’s arms are crossed, his eyebrows knitted in fury. It’s an odd sight to behold, like looking in a mirror that takes you back over forty years, face to face with a splitting image of yourself…although one with different colored eyes.</p><p>“You’re <em>scared, </em>Dad,” the mirror of youth accuses him.</p><p>“Scared of what?” Nick scoffs. He leans back on an elbow, pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He puts on a casual air, reluctant to let his son see that his impromptu interrogation is really setting him on edge. He wonders why the young man is suddenly so angry, seemingly at Nick, and lifts his eyebrows, encouraging his son to open up.</p><p>“Scared of falling for someone that isn’t mom!” Parker snaps.</p><p>But even Nick has to flinch at a verbal slap such as that, and that’s when he realizes, today was not just a rare occasion spent with his son who happened to stop by the nest on his migration to studies abroad, but an anniversary.</p><p>Of Parker and Madison’s mother’s death.</p><p>“That’s not…not true. I’ve lov–known Greg long before I ever met your mother.” </p><p>“So what’s the big deal, then? Just ask him out!” </p><p>“It’s not that easy, Park–-”</p><p>“Sure it is!” Parker’s face somehow tightens even more as he puts on his best impression of his father’s accent. “‘Yo, G, you wanna go grab some grub over at that fancy restaurant downtown?’” He returns back to his normal voice, “Just pick up the phone, it’s right there! Don’t even have to call him, send him a a text–”</p><p>“Parker…”</p><p>“O-or what, are you scared of falling for a <em>man? </em>Cause love transcends beyond gender–”</p><p>“What fortune cookie you get that from?” Nick snorts, but his smirk faded as he saw the true hurt on his son’s face, he may as well have kicked his feet and splashed an oppressing wave at him.</p><p>“I got it from you. When we…when I…came out to you,” Parker mutters, and he sheepishly ducks his head, stares at the water, rubbing the finger that is decorated with a promise ring from his boyfriend.</p><p>“I was concussed when I said that,” Nick grimaces, the memory hazy but the words familiar, he remembers a much more in depth conversation that had followed that one, when he had recovered, in which the message was the same, that he would accept his son no matter what. </p><p>But his dumb mouth just had to go and say <em>that, </em>of all things. Come off as if he regretted the words, when he most certainly did <em>not. </em></p><p>“So, what? You didn’t mean it?” Parker’s voice wavers, Nick just <em>knows </em>that his son’s eyes are burning, and he watches the young man’s apple protrude from his throat, trying to block the tears that are choking the words from his lips. </p><p>“No, no, no, I meant it!” Nick quickly protests. “I just….Listen, Parker, things between me n’ Greg…it’s complicated.”</p><p>“What’s so complicated? Is it cause you moved? Or cause he moved? Cause he moved to San Diego for a bit, to be with you–”</p><p>“Yeah, he did, but then his book tours, I didn’t get to really see him, he had to move away.”</p><p>“Why did you push him away, was it because of mom?”</p><p>“Your mother was not involved in any of that–-”</p><p>“Was it because of me?” The words bounce through the water that separates father from son, and Nick may as well have been stabbed in the heart. </p><p>“Absolutely not!” Nick sits up, slamming a palm against the ground as he nearly slips and falls into the pool in front of him, his feet kick up a <em>plop </em>of water with his words. </p><p>“I always thought you were a little…distant with mom–-”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t. And d-don’t even go there, you have no idea what happened–-”</p><p>“But you were always so <em>head over heels </em>with Greg–-”</p><p>“He was a good friend. End of story,” Nick pinches the bridge of his nose as he looks into the pool, now void of chlorinated water, instead filled with a cesspool of memories.</p><p>Lazy nights where Nick lounged around against the counters of the DNA lab to talk to this young man who seemed more interested than most in his life. The awkward flurry of panic and joy when Greg would eagerly tell him something that sent a tingle down into body parts he didn’t know would happen with another man. A failed road trip that was essentially a double date in disguise. A team excursion that resulted in a night where they were the last two to get kicked out of the bowling alley at closing. Friendly jests and a friendship forged in the fire of tragedy at the loss of another friend.</p><p>Two goodbyes, one for Nick’s fully intended relocation and another for Greg’s forced relocation at the behest of Nick, who couldn’t stand the idea that he would get hurt.</p><p>Because of him. </p><p>“Or-or is it ‘cause you think me n’ Mads wouldn’t like him? Cause we do! I mean, hell, he’s already like a second Dad to us, he was always around when we were growing up. You know…when you were in your coma, Greg, he…he told us a lot about…you and–-”</p><p>“I fucked up, okay!” Nick snaps. </p><p>He lets silence hang in the air for a few moments, as he regains control of his breathing, and his heart falls back into his chest. His mouth gapes open, but he doesn’t know what to say, especially as Parker’s anguished astonishment sets a new record in pained expressions he has seen on his son’s face, which was rather frequent, especially in his teenage years. </p><p>But he’s grown past that, he’s a legal adult, he should be able to handle the truth behind his family’s history, that Nick made mistakes with his mother, made mistakes with Greg, made mistakes even with Parker–and he feels the ripples of resentment wave their way from Parker to Nick at that fact, both men fully aware that Nick very rarely, and only in extenuating circumstances, opens up to Parker, but he’ll give Madison the benefit of the doubt more often than not, tell her things while he’s completely sober or otherwise unimpaired. </p><p>While with Parker, the truth only comes to light when he sees fit, because he can hardly handle the weight of his past himself, how can he expect the splitting image of his son to?</p><p>Thankfully, there’s an interruption, though Parker’s mood only sours as his teenage sister emerges from the into the cool California night air, sauntering over to the pool and kissing her father on his forehead. </p><p>“Hey, sugar pants,” Nick greets her with a blushed smile.</p><p>“Uh-oh, you only call me that when something’s not right,” she prods, shooting a concerned look over to her brother. </p><p>“No, we’re cool as cucumbers, sweetie,” Nick brushes off. “Right, Park?”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” Parker shrugs haphazardly.</p><p>An awkward silence, and Madison, who was dressed in a two piece swim suit, ready to dive in, is suddenly hesitant to break through the surface tension of the unsettled liquid. She uncomfortable shifts as she crosses her arms, her attention shifting from her obviously crestfallen father to her obviously perturbed brother. </p><p>“Okay…” Madison breathes, but she’s breathless as the wheels turn in her head, and Nick recognizes the rising anxiety, figures it’s best if he removes himself for a few moments, because his chest pangs at the outward signs of his daughter’s inward struggle, and suddenly, his chest is tight.</p><p>“I’m gonna–gonna go get a beer, y’all want…anything?” Nick clears his throat, scratches the back of his head. Parker doesn’t respond, Madison tries to diffuse the situation with a forced smile.</p><p>“Beer for me?” </p><p>“Yeah, will be delivered in four to five years, or your delivery is free,” Nick waggles his eyebrows playfully, because while he had made the mistake of getting drunk at fifteen, he’s not so eager to let his daughter make the same one.</p><p>Nick gets off of the ground, leaving behind a trail wet footprints behind as he scurries back into the house, though his children watch as he moves past the kitchen, which is still within view via window.</p><p>“So much for ‘getting a beer,’“ Parker scoffs.</p><p>“Taking a leak?” </p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“It’s the truth,” Madison shrugs and she descends into the water. She does a few laps from end of the pool to another as her brother continues to brood. </p><p>“So…what’re you two fighting about?” she asks as she swims up next to Parker, rests her head on top of folded arms.</p><p>“Nothin’, we ain’t fighting,” Parker doesn’t meet her eyes, scrunches his eyebrows and pouts his lips.</p><p>“Bullshit. This happens every year, on this date. You say something, or Dad says something and suddenly y’all stop talking and things are…awkward.”</p><p>Parker remains silent.</p><p>“Was it about Mom?” Madison whispers.</p><p>“No…yes. Kind of. Not really. He started it,” Parker mumbles.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter who started it, let’s try to finish it. So c’mon, dish. What were you fighting about?”</p><p>“We weren’t…fighting I was just…trying to…get him to call…Greg.”</p><p>“Greg? Why? Something wrong? Is he okay?”</p><p>“No, no, no, yeah, he’s-he’s fine. He’s in town for another book thing–Dad was the one who brought it up–”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter!” Madison chimes. </p><p>“–and he’s just been so…down lately so I pointed out how excited he was about seeing Greg again, tried to get him to invite him over tonight and then he said ‘that’s not a good idea, bud,’ and that’s when it just…fell apart.”</p><p>Parker kicks up one of his feet, disturbing the water as he cages a soft groan through gritted teeth.</p><p>“He just…can’t move past things. Can’t move past…”</p><p>“Mom,” Madison nods. Her eyebrows curve up, her lips in a sad half smile, and Parker still can’t meet her eyes as he hangs his head, because while he is essentially a clone of his father, she shares the most resemblance with their birth mother. Madison shoots a glance back at the empty house, where their father is still out of sight. </p><p>“He loves Greg. <em>Really, really </em>loves him, Mads and he just…can’t get past a woman who’s been dead since…And I-I don’t even know that he <em>loved </em>her, he never talks about her.”</p><p>“That’s not true, of course he loved her! And maybe…maybe he doesn’t talk about her cause he’s got us, you know? She lives on through us, no matter what happened between them or whatever she did…”</p><p>Parker nods, but his lips purse back whatever he was about to say.</p><p>“What…did she…?” Madison tries to coax. </p><p>Another annual event, Madison’s attempt to uncover the mystery of their late mother…</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. She’s gone.” </p><p>…and Parker’s annual response.</p><p>“But Greg’s not…and whatever happened between him and Dad, I’m sure they could…work it out,” Parker continues to mutter as Madison nods in affirmation…before launching off of the side of the pool and swimming to the other side, where her father’s phone lay unattended on the ground. </p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p>“Inviting Greg on Dad’s phone.”</p><p>“No! You can’t just–How do you even know his code?”</p><p>“My birthday. Figured that out a <em>long </em>time ago, bro. Sent!”</p><p>“You can’t just ‘Parent Trap’ them together, Mads!” </p><p>“Why not? We know it’s what Dad <em>really </em>wants, he’s just too stubborn to admit it.”</p><p>“He’s gonna be so pissed–”</p><p>“Look, worst that happens, Greg says ‘no,’ and Dad’s none the wiser cause I’ll just delete the message!”</p><p>“He’s gonna come back <em>any minute now!” </em>Parker hisses, and slips into the pool, swims his way over to Madison, who just swims away with their father’s phone raised above her head.</p><p>“Cut it out, Mads, c’mon!” Parker protests as Madison giggles at his brother’s futile attempt in their impromptu game of keep-away.</p><p>“He’s typing!” Madison gasps out. </p><p>“Seriously, Madison, stop!” Parker lunges towards his sister, but loses his grip on the edge of the pool, falls in for a few moments, and the commotion distracts Madison from both Greg’s response and the opening of the sliding door.</p><p>“Panchitos! What’s going on?” Nick asks loudly as Madison gasps, nearly dropping her father’s phone in the water, but grabs it just in time to delete the exchange with Greg. </p><p>“Nothing, just swimming!” Madison squeaks, as she quickly puts Nick’s phone outside of the pool as he walks towards it to examine what had changed.</p><p>“Yeah, swimming,” Parker pants.</p><p>“Mm,” Nick furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>“What took you so long, anyway? You fall in?” Madison teases to change the subject, which gets a tight smirk out the man.</p><p>“No, I just...” Nick sighs as he sits down in front of his children wading in the pool, crosses his legs and crosses his hands in front of him. “You both know by now...this is a really hard day for me.” </p><p>“We know, Daddy,” Madison offers, placing a dripping hand on her father’s knee. Parker remains silent, but attentive. </p><p>“And it just makes me reflect on certain things that happened...or...didn’t happen. Things I should have said or done differently, and I was thinking...about what <em>you </em>said, Park--”</p><p>Parker looks up, meets Nick’s eyes with his own, shining and grey, like his mother’s. </p><p>“I think...I’m gonna ask Greg out.” </p><p>“Moving pretty fast for someone who just wanted to ‘catch up,’“ words spoken by Greg Sanders, who is walking from the fence into the backyard, hands in the pockets of a clean suit jacket, his hair styled in soft spikes.</p><p>“What’re you doing here?” Nick twists around, his faced scrunched with confusion. Unbeknownst to him, Madison mimes a nonverbal explanation to Greg, pointing to Nick’s phone and then to herself, and Greg’s expression changes slightly enough to tell her that he understood the pantomime. </p><p>“Was in the neighborhood, heard the noise, let myself in through the gate. Just...wanted to see you,” he shrugs.</p><p>Nick stands up, his tongue nervously flicks out between his lips before he bites down on his lower lip, swallowing a hard, invisible object down as he engages himself in a quick mental battle.</p><p>The winning train of thought is decided by his own children, as they excuse themselves back into the house, and leave the two men to catch up. </p><p>As Parker sets up camp in his old bedroom for the night, Madison skips in. </p><p>“They still out there?” Parker asks her, knowing she’s been not so subtly watching them from the window, an activity she resumes as she walks over Parker’s bed and positions herself at the side of the window, observing Nick and Greg as they sit by the pool.</p><p>“Yup,” Madison pops her mouth with the final consonant. “I gotta say...I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so...<em>happy.”</em></p><p>Parker walks over, slings an arm around Madison’s shoulder and pulls her into a tight side-hug.</p><p>“Me neither,” he chuckles softly, as his mother’s eyes observe the position of his father’s hands...tangled with Greg’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>